Interruption: Aizen's Attack
Previously: A Power Awakening: Takeshi Tetsuo Survives Discovered Takeshi woke up from his sleep when he heard the sound of the warp circle being used he tensed up immediately, and walked to the seal in the middle of the house. He pressed it and the house disappeared. He then picked up the box of scrolls, plus the House Scroll and silently ran into the forest. He watched as a Shadow Police appeared and realized that this wouldn't end well. The police then walked back to the circle and teleported away. This doesn't look good, thought Takeshi. If he tells someone about this place, they'll look it over, and then build a base here, it's the perfect spot to. Takeshi decided he would continue training, he had a few months, before anyone came back. He was wrong... Builing the Base It only took a day for them to get back. Takeshi once again hid and overheard ho they had wehicled that traeled faster than light. Takeshi watched for days as they began to construct their base. He didn't want to reveal himself yet until he had a solid plan. He ran to the other side of the island and trained for a few days while he thought. It had been 3 days. and Takeshi still couldn't think of a good plan. He sifted through the scrolls, when he noticed an interesting one, that read, Sealing. Takeshi read it and found a way to seal warp circles. It was simple enough. He decided that he would destroy the base, make the soldiers run, then he would seal the circle. Destroying the Base The base was complete when Takeshi made his move, he first shot fireballs at the turrets. Then, he dashed at the base so fast not one soldier saw him. He stopped at the door and sliced it open. He then shot a hishoto at the soldiers outside, and they all froze. He raced through the base, he wanted to collect all the data they had before he blew the place up. He froze any soldier ha came upon. Eventually, he reached the control room. He pulled out a laptop, and downloaded all info onto it, he then deleted eveything from the base's computer, he walked out of the base, unfreezing guards as he went. he told each one to run if they wanted to live. Once everyone was out, he pointed his hand at the base and fired a Cero blast at the base, causing it to disintegrate. Nothing of the base was left. Everyone else ran for the warp circle. Once they were all gone, Takeshi touched it and with his chakra, sealed it. Back to Training Takeshi sat everything back up. The interuption hadn't cost much time, it was just a small inconvenience. And a small one compared with the reward, he had almost all codes of Aizen's and he had secretly linked his laptop to all of Aizen's bases, so that all new info would be sent to him immediately. He sat on a chair in the kitchen and smiled, he pulled out a pop and drank it. After he finished, training would begin again. Training, to defeat Aizen. Next: An Inner Hollow's Power: Ikasoruke's Revenge